


Written in the Stars

by CoraxEnca (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoraxEnca
Summary: Art for GwenChan,Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa 2017.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

[ ](https://ibb.co/iMyyxw)

Victor as Sviatoslav the Brave 

Yuuri as Abe no Seimei 

Font is [Written in the Stars](http://www.1001fonts.com/written-in-the-stars-font.html) 

 

**Prompt: Historical AU / Angst (???)**

If it's not already obvious, this piece is inspired by "[Don't worry, it's written on our skins like it's written in the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620669)" because I loved it ~~so much I need to scream and cry and jump with joy at the same time~~ and I really wanted to draw the two of them living in the same timeline. Choosing the character for Yuuri was actually rather easy because I had been a little obsessed with Abe no Seimei since first reading about him in Nurarihyon no Mago (he was an antagonist there but I Googled him and decided I love him). Definitely helps 100% that [this amazing cinnamon roll and my favourite figure skater](https://www.google.com/search?q=yuzuru+hanyu+seimei&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GCEA_enMY771MY771&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwim9oKWoefXAhUHOY8KHchjCzgQ_AUICigB&biw=1242&bih=579) skated to Seimei. I looked up Russian figures that lived in the same timeline as Seimei and basically narrowed down my options to Igor of Kiev, Saint Olga and Sviatoslav I. Igor was an idiot in my opinion so he was out. I didn't want to be accused of straight-shipping/gender-bending so Olga went out. That leaves Sviatoslav xD

Historically, Sviatoslav shaved his head and only had a side bang but I didn't have the heart to shave Victor so please accept long-haired Victor. Also, I chickened out of drawing Sviatoslav's helmet and replaced the lion with Makkachin because that's infinitely easier to draw. Hope you don't mind.

I'm actually very unsatisfied with how Victor looks but this is my third time editing his face and I've given it up as impossible T_T I can never draw Victor properly.

 

* * *

 

P.S. This is a photo, not a scan, but I figured since I already have a proper piece, I'm allowed to cheat. I only realised that Yuuri was supposed to be an artisan after I finished drawing it LOL. Hence, the aborted mission of trying to draw them in all the timelines.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gHhSPb)


End file.
